Kurt and Blaine fool around in the French Books
by tbc1563
Summary: Kurt and Blaine try to study but Blaine gets bored pretty easy. I'm still new, so some Fluff. Rated T for heavy making out.


"_Kurt, I'm so bored!"_ Blaine whined looking at his French book.

They were in the living room studying for a French exam they had in two days. Books were spread out everywhere and they had been studying non stop for the past three hours.

"_Just another hour," _Kurt said looking up. _"I have to get a good grade on this test since my presidential election is shot thanks to Britney's sex mob in the gym the other day, it's a good thing you missed it, you would have turned straight it was so hot." _Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance. Leave it to Britney, possibly the dumbest girl he had ever met, to totally kick ass at popularity and stuff like that.

"_You'll do well."_ Blaine said reassuring Kurt. "_Smh"_ Kurt said going back to his book on his lap. Blaine scooted himself over towards Kurt on the couch. _"Really you will do well! Kids will look up to you. You're fighting for a cause, to change something."_ Kurt smiled. Leave to Blaine to get all political.

"_Back to studying, Mr. Smart Talker."_ He said. Blaine pushed the book next to Kurt on the floor. _"I'm suddenly not in the mood to study."_ Blaine said. He started to kiss Kurt's neck. Kurt tried to ignore him, reading the book on his lap.

"_Un, deux, trios." _He repeated mentally in his head. "_One...ummm" _He kept getting distracted. "_One, two…" _ He couldn't remember.

"_Okay, okay Blaine. You should…We should mmmm…."_ Kurt couldn't concentrate with Blaine hitting all of his sensitive spots. Blaine's hands pulled the book from Kurt's lap. _"Study break."_ He murmured into Kurt's neck.

Blaine's lips met his and Blaine used his body to lightly push Kurt back onto the couch so that Blaine was lying on top of Kurt. Kurt could hear Blaine's breathing get faster and feel his hands start to roam over him. They had been exploring boundaries lately. Just a little at a time, but they still hadn't had sex yet. Blaine went back to kissing Kurt's neck, and then all of a sudden Blaine's hips rolled against Kurt. He heard Blaine's breath quicken even more. He immediately went to Kurt's lips and kissed him with a new eagerness. Kurt had never felt this kind of sensation before. It felt good actually. He kissed Blaine with intense passion. It felt like a fire under Kurt's skin. He grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

After a few moments of kissing him, Kurt kissed Blaine's neck hard causing Blaine to get very vocal. No one was home so they didn't have to be as quiet. Kurt had never seen Blaine get this into their make out sessions before. In fact he was enjoying the new boundaries. Every second longer Kurt's brain was getting more clouded.

Blaine went back to kissing Kurt deeply. "_Hip roll_." Kurt thought. And as if Blaine could read his thoughts, Blaine grinded his hips against Kurt's. Kurt gasped which made Blaine kiss him even harder. Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt struggling with the buttons because he was trying to work his hands so fast.

He kissed Kurt again while rolling his hips. _"Oh God Kurt, I want you so bad right now."_ Blaine said against Kurt's lips. Kurt's eyes opened immediately and got wide. Everything came crashing back down to reality. His stomach suddenly got knotty.

He pushed Blaine's chest lightly. _"Blaine. Blaine. We need to stop."_ He tried to say in between kisses. _"No, it's okay."_ Blaine whispered kissing Kurt harder.

Kurt knew they should be studying. They were going too fast. If they didn't stop now things were going to get out of hand. He gently pushed Blaine again. _"Blaine, please. We can't, not right here. Not right now..."_ He said. _"Fine. Upstairs then."_ Blaine said into Kurt's neck." Kurt gave one more push. _"Seriously Blaine. No more."_

Blaine slowed down still laying on Kurt trying to steady his breathing. He sat up and moved to the other side of the couch, still breathing hard. He grabbed a book and look at it intently not making eye contact with Kurt. Kurt awkwardly sat up, buttoning up his shirt. The room was silent besides the boys trying to control their breathing.

"_Blaine?"_ Kurt said nervously, Blaine had never reacted this way before. "_Are you mad?"_ Kurt asked him. Blaine bit his bottom lip. _"No."_ He whispered. Kurt didn't know what to say. He grabbed a book off of the floor slowly and both the boys sat there in silence. Kurt mentally counted away at four minutes before Blaine spoke.

"_I'm…sorry."_ Blaine said trying to catch his words. _"I shouldn't have….I should have asked…and stopped after you said the first time…"_ His checks were red. _"I didn't mean to push you at all Kurt."_ He was embarrassed. Kurt felt bad. _"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong!"_ He said quickly. Blaine still wouldn't look up at him.

"_I just keep having these feelings…about…about you and I don't know if you do too. I just get carried away when were fooling around and can't think straight. Or I just forget and… and…I can't help myself. I just… want you so bad and…I don't…I just don't want to push you or anything. I'm okay with waiting…and stuff… I'm sorry." _He looked at Kurt on the last part.

Kurt was in shock. _"Blaine, I never…you didn't do anything wrong. I actually…liked…today…that…what you did."_ Kurt felt so awkward even with his boyfriend. Fooling around was one thing, but something about talking about sex always made him so uncomfortable. Sometimes he hated the way Blaine could talk about it with ease. But he was trying. _"Look, I want to have make love with you. I do, I'm just…scared and sometimes I'm ready and sometimes I'm not and I just want it to be perfect and romantic."_ This time he was the one who wouldn't look at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. _"I guess the couch in your living room on a pile of old dirty French books isn't so romantic?"_ Kurt smiled and nodded. _"I am getting better and closer to feeling more comfortable." _Blaine smiled again. Kurt blushed. _"That hip thing you did…it was…new!."_ Blaine looked down again and said nervously. _"I wasn't sure if…it just kind of… happened. I won't do it again if you don't like…"_

""No!" Kurt said a little too fast and too loud. Blaine laughed. _"I liked that."_ Kurt whispered.

"_Me too."_ Blaine said. He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. _"I love you. And I am willing to wait, even if sometimes it seems like my hormones are getting the best of me."_ He said_. _

"_I love you too."_ Kurt said automatically. Kurt finally had to break the gaze or else he would jump on Blaine right there. _"Okay studying. French. Right."_ He smiled, looking down into his book.

"_Yes, French."_ Blaine said.


End file.
